The Chase
by LadySpindle
Summary: On the verge of discovering the identity of Iwatobi City's notorious mob boss, Deputy Rin Matsuoka will stop at nothing to bring the lead mobster to justice. His growing interest in the case turns to obsession, and there was no way the hard-boiled cop could have ever predicted the outcome of what he would unearth... Police!Rin AU, Rintori, includes bits of Makoharu and Reigisa.
1. The Chase

**Police!Rin AU, set several years in the future. Ships acknowledged: mostly Rintori, implied Reigisa and Makoharu. **

***Disclaimer, I neither own Free! nor do I have any real knowledge of police workings (interrogation techniques, raid tactics, etc.)**

**Rated T for Rin's potty mouth. **

**Enjoy, read, and review. **

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me," Rin muttered through his donut.<p>

"We caught him, Deputy Matsuoka, the mob boss."

"So you're telling me that little blue-eyed pipsqueak in the interrogation room runs the entire Black Market in Iwatobi?"

"That's for you to confirm, come," the officer motioned, "Sheriff Yamazaki requested your presence."

Rin took another bite of his donut, letting it stick out of his mouth as he followed the newbie.

The sheriff, Sousuke Yamazaki, leaned casually against the doorframe of the interrogation room. He perked up the moment Rin's bobbing red head came into view.

"There you are Rin," he held out a manilla folder, "this one's all yours."

"You're interrupting my break," Rin deadpanned through the donut.

"Come on, have you seen this kid? It'll be a piece of cake," Sousuke plucked the donut from Rin's mouth. "you'll be back at your desk before your coffee gets cold."

"Whatever," Rin snatched the file and unlocked the interrogation room door, letting himself in. "Hey Sousuke, you'd better not eat my donut," he called over his shoulder as an afterthought.

"Too late," the tall sheriff mumbled.

"God dammit Sousuke," Rin growled, turning his attention to the silver haired young man sitting in front of him. His wide blue eyes stared straight at the desk where a glass of water had been left for him, likely as a friendly measure to get him to talk. Rin was used to cracking hardboiled criminals, not slender boys who looked like they might cry if he raised his voice too harshly.

Almost hesitantly, he pulled out the chair across the table, the scraping noise causing the suspected mob boss to peer up, huge eyes trained on the deputy. Damn they were beautiful.

Rin shook his head, running a hand roughly through his already messed up hair. Focus.

"You're..." he paused, "according to what you told the officers who arrested you, your real name is Aiichiro Nitori, correct?"

"That's correct," he whispered, eyes trained down at the table again. His hands twitched nervously. Rin had faced a lot of criminals in his days, there were the angry, stoic type who didn't answer at all, the cocky bastards who thought they were above the law, and the kind who were nervous and looked like they were on the verge of tears. These were normally the teens who got caught vandalizing something and were scared out of their minds over a minor infraction. This Nitori was not having a normal reaction for being a supposed mob boss. He looked like someone who had been wrongly accused.

"Do you understand the charges placed against you?" Rin asked lazily.

"You think I'm a mob boss," he whispered, voice tiny. His head hung, causing his silvery hair to shadow his face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Rin snapped, suddenly annoyed though he wasn't sure why.

"Y-yes sir!" He snapped to, eyes brimming with what could have been tears. Rin then noticed a small mole under his right eye...a beauty mark. Important for identification.

"Listen kid, we can do this to ways, you can confess, or I can make you confess. Your choice."

"Confess what?" Nitori's voice quavered.

"That you are Iwatobi's notorious mob boss," Rin growled. This was taking too long, why did he feel he had to tread lightly around this man? Was he afraid to make him cry? Like that had ever stopped Rin before.

"Have you been watching the cop movies recently? Do I really _look_ like mob boss material to you?" He protested, shaking his head.

"Sometimes they say an innocent smile is an easy way to hide a mouthful of lies," Rin retorted coldly, "try to take this seriously, or maybe you aren't comprehending the gravity of the allegations being held against you."

"You-you've got the wrong person, I swear!" Nitori gasped. "Your officers picked me up on my way home from work, they claimed I was acting suspicious and took me in to the station before I could protest, and then I was too scared to say anything because I didn't want to misspeak and have it used against me!" He was shaking now, hands gripping the edge of the metal table.

"Whoa, calm down, you're innocent until proven guilty, okay?" Rin reached forward and pushed the glass of water closer to him as a mildly comforting gesture.

"Th-thank you Deputy..."

"Rin. Rin Matsuoka. Where exactly do you work?"

"Rin Matsuoka," he murmured, as if testing how the name felt rolling off his tongue, "Er, the Samezuka Syndicate, it's a tax office."

"I've heard of it."

He pulled out a black and white photo depicting a young man in a trench coat, slanted eyes darting suspiciously. "Do you recognize this man?"

Nitori frowned, reaching forward as if to take the photo, only to be halted abruptly by the cuffs chaining him to the table. "Wait...I think...I've seen that photo before."

Rin carefully watched his body language, certain he would give telltale signs of guilt.

"On TV!" He concluded triumphantly.

Rin unwittingly let the photograph fall limp. On TV…

"He's um, he's...Momotaro Mikoshiba, the notorious mob boss's right hand man, right?" Those eyes were glowing now.

It was Rin's turn to be silent. He hadn't caught a singled hint this boy was in any way involved with the mob, let alone the boss. Such a shame, he was usually so good at reading people.

"Okay, here's the deal, we don't have any real information on the Mob Boss. He's been evading law enforcement for years. I guess, well, Sousuke can get a little overzealous."

"Does this mean..." he whispered, "you're going to let me go?"

"I mean, we have no further incriminating evidence against you...so yeah." Rin stood, realizing he hadn't even looked through the file. It was nearly empty anyways; a couple of grainy shots from the back of a run down diner, smudged up fingerprints too unclear to use. Newspaper clippings of successful mob raids.

"I'll get the sheriff to let you off with a warning, this won't go on your arrest record, blah blah," Rin stood, pushing in the chair after him. He locked the door behind him grumbling about how this whole thing was a waste of time.

Rin found Sousuke who had found the rest of the donuts stowed in the deputy's desk, and was presently mowing through them.

"You owe me a dozen more," Rin announced, "and seriously, what is up with that kid?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Sousuke shrugged, "did he confess on tape?"

"Sheriff Yamazaki it was all I could do to keep that kid from sobbing like a baby," Rin put both hands on the sheriff's desk and leaned over him, "what were you thinking arresting this kid off the streets, do you want us to get a bad name?"

"You showed him Momotaro?" Rin nodded, "and nothing?"

"He recognized him from watching the news. It looks to me we have a very scared, very well informed citizen." Rin's frown deeped. "we need to let him go."

Sousuke rubbed his forehead, "shoot, and here I thought...we've been monitoring that block for weeks, he's shown up on many occasions."

"Because he was walking home from work, most likely," Rin was more peeved about missing his break than Sousuke's mistake.

"Fine fine," the sheriff waved his hand, "I'll send in an order for his immediate release."

Rin watched Nitori's release with detached interest.

He rubbed his wrists gratefully once the cuffs were removed. A ride was waiting for him; some nondescript hybrid car a boring shade of beige. Nitori popped open the passenger side door and began talking to the driver. Rin peered closer, catching a glimpse of the driver's bright orange hair and cocky grin.

Where had he seen that before?

Nitori caught Rin staring and jumped, casting a scared look over his shoulder at the deputy.

But as he got into the car, Rin caught his expression transform, looking pointedly back at Rin through the rearview mirror. The slim boy's face had turned from petrified to smug, grinning in an all-knowing manner.

Rin felt his stomach drop to his feet as the car sped away. Too late.

He stumbled back into the station, rushing to his desk with single minded furor, fumbling through a city atlas with the finesse of a drunk.

Hands shaking, he circled the block Aiichiro Nitori had been picked up in. Then the Samezuka Syndicate.

Opposite sides of town.

"God dammit!' Rin yelled, slamming the atlas to the floor. How could he have been so blind? So _mesmerized_ by the boy's faked _innocence_ to realize his carefully drawn out lie.

"SOUSUKE!" Rin roared, interrupting the sheriff's phone conversation by slamming the same atlas down on his desk.

"What the hell Rin, I'm on the phone!"

"Look at this! That little shit lied! He _is_ the mob boss, I'm sure of it!"

"Hang on for one bloody second," Sousuke sent him an irritated glance before politely ending his phone conversation.

Rin tapped his foot impatiently until Sousuke hung up.

"That brat played us!" He yelled, gesturing to the map.

"Keep your voice down, what are you talking about?"

"Aiichiro Nitori, 5'4", silver hair, blue eyes, we just had him in custody," Rin put extra emphasis on each word.

"I know that, weren't you the one bothering me about his release?" Sousuke leaned back in his chair, arms folded behind his head.

Rin bristled at his words, "I know what I said, but when he was leaving...he was picked up by Momotaro, I'm sure of it!"

"We've never gotten a definitive photo of Mr. Mikoshiba, how can you be sure?" The sheriff's brow turned perplexed.

"I've been on this case for months, staring at that one shot of him the entire time, I'd know his smirk anywhere," Rin leaned over the desk, "I need permission to make a police perimeter, if we move fast, we might be able to snare them-"

"Denied," Sousuke interjected, "they've had too much time to escape, probably already ditched the car."

"We could have had a faster response if _someone_ didn't have to finish his phone call," Rin said bitterly before he could stop himself.

Sousuke's expression went cold, "take the rest of the day off Deputy. Cool your head."

Rin's eyes widened, and he was about to make another outburst before he realized half the station was staring at the two of them. It was common knowledge they were lifelong friends, it was normal for them to fight. But not like this.

"With all due respect, Sheriff Yamazaki," Rin kept his tone measured, "I request to stay at the station to compile a plan of action against Mr. Nitori."

"Denied again, after all the effort put in today the clear Mr. Nitori's name, you sir are working off of a hunch. Dismissed." As if to confirm his dismissal, Sousuke turned around and picked up his phone, dialing another number.

Rin resisted every childish urge to sweep all the carefully organized stacks of papers off of Sousuke's desk in one swift motion. Not needing to inflict any more damage to his career, the deputy hung up his badge for the day and retired to one place he knew he could cool off at.

* * *

><p>Rin could never figure out why Haru had named the cafe he and Makoto ran "The Spotted Calf". He said on multiple occasions it had something to do with dolphin babies being called calves and a play on words with cow calves. While that <em>did<em> explain the spotted dolphin on the sign, Rin was pretty sure they could have called it "The Orca" and it would cause so many more people so much less confusion. Still, he was always welcome at their bizarre little mom-and-pop-ish cafe.

With a sigh, Rin opened the door, taking in the soothing cafe atmosphere until a blonde form came barreling into him crying "RIN-CHAN!"

"Jeez, Nagisa, I told you to drop the honorifics already." Rin scratched the back of his head as the blonde insisted upon giving him a prolonged greeting hug.

"Just wanted to show the proper respect to our noble Deputy Rinrin!" He piped, scampering off to where his husband Rei was absentmindedly pouring over architectural blueprints while stirring his herbal tea.

"And enough with the Rinrin…" he shook his head, feeling moderately more comfortable around his oldest friends.

"Ah Rin!" Makoto greeted from the counter, "what can I get for you?"

"Just...black coffee."

"I can't interest you in one of our new pastries? Haru's trying really hard to make a dessert bitter enough for you to enjoy," Makoto teased.

"No thanks, today is really not a good day for sweets," Rin dug around for his wallet, paying with a five and insisting they keep the change.

"Tough day at work?" Makoto rested his elbows on the counter after he handed Rin his coffee, head tilted inquisitively.

"I'm not really allowed to talk about it," Rin muttered, taking a sip of the scalding brew.

"Hmm, well stay as long as you'd like."

Haru poked his head out of the kitchen, looking slightly ridiculous in his poufy chef hat

"Rin, how are you."

"Mediocre." He grumbled, taking another sip.

Haru raised an eyebrow.

"I _do_ like my job, Haru. It just tends to be moderately aggravating ninety percent of the time."

Haru shrugged in agreement and retreated back into the kitchen.

"Come over by me Rin!" Nagisa offered, "I'll cheer you up!"

"Shouldn't you be herding middleschoolers?" He grumbled.

"I would were it not a Saturday," Nagisa laughed.

"Saturday already…" Rin said vaguely. He stood, returning the empty mug to the counter. Thanking Makoto, Rei, Haru, and Nagisa for their hospitality, Rin exited the cafe.

He needed to take a walk. Maybe the fresh air would clear his head.

Except it didn't. Because every time he looked up at the blue, blue sky, all he could see was that pair of mocking eyes of the same hue.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks flew in a blur for Rin. His work at the station keeping him busy with its normal rigor, compounded with private investigation he himself was conducting to find the mob boss. While the station had dropped the hunt for now, Rin was convinced he could wheedle out the mobster.<p>

Despite his tendency to disappear like a ghost, Rin found that he did indeed leave traces. The getaway car, the heavily monitored city block he was first arrested in, a couple of leaked shipments of illegal arms. Rin was honing in.

If Sousuke noticed his cheerier mood, he didn't press the matter. Rin had quite the reputation for being a brooder, when he hit that point it was best to tread lightly, so few questioned when he was in high spirits.

It wasn't until nearly three weeks after Nitori was imprisoned and wrongfully released that Rin hit a big break. The abandoned chlorine factory in the monitored city block apparently wasn't as abandoned as it seemed, according to an anonymous tip. Naturally, Rin had to do some scouting to confirm the call, which ended up being correct: something fishy was occurring at the former chlorine factory.

Rin needed a way inside, to scout out potential hideaways, but how could he do that without a team. Then it hit him. He had something better than a team. He knew a guy with access to every blueprint ever used in the city since it began keeping record.

Rei.

"Absolutely not." The blue-haired man crossed his arms defiantly.

"Come on Rei, throw me a bone," Rin grumbled, "it's just one blueprint, that factory's probably a biohazard anyways."

"You'd have to ask the department of health about that," Rei adjusted his glasses.

Rin rolled his eyes. He did not like to beg. "Rei, Nagisa told me all about how you've been reorganizing the city's blueprint records as a part of your architect job. Would it really be a crime if you pulled one out for me, made a photocopy, and let me use it to solve a bloody crime?"

"Since you're not operating under official police business, it would be a crime."

"God Rei I am the friking DEPUTY, if you get in trouble, I'll grant you immunity, 'kay?"

Rei seemed to weigh the decision before nodding, "alright, I can get it to you in a couple days. It might take awhile to sift through the stacks."

"Thanks Rei, you're a life saver."

"Don't you think you're getting a little...obsessed...with this Nitori guy? I mean...all you ever talk about it catching him. Maybe you should take some time on a different case?" Rei was clearly uncomfortable bringing up the subject, though Rin could see he only had his friend's best interest in mind.

"_tch_ I'm not obsessed, Rei, not in the least. Determined is more like it. I'm gonna be the person who puts the leader of the entire black market behind bars."

"Whatever you say…"

* * *

><p>Once Rin had his hands on the blueprint, he immediately saw why it was a perfect hideaway; winding corridors that skirted an internal series of chambers guarded from the outside by several layers of six inch steel walls. Nitori was here. Now it was just a matter of getting his plan of action approved.<p>

Which meant explaining everything to Sousuke.

Naturally, his one superior officer was not pleased with his underhanded work, not to say he had never done something like this before.

"How did you get the blueprint?"

"Rei. He's in charge of organizing every blueprint ever this city has had."

Sousuke made a disgruntled noise, "I bet he only agreed to do that job to make the blueprint filing system 'more beautiful'."

"That's...that's exactly why he's doing it," Rin shook his head. "About the mob…"

"Rin your plan looks excellent," Sousuke's eyes shone with excitement, "you might have really nailed these bastards. It'll take three days to work out the logistics, tops. Then they're ours."

* * *

><p>Because of his dedication in the case, Sousuke let Rin take point* in their raid. They waited until the most ungodly hours of the morning to set the plan into motion.<p>

Rin was giddy with anticipation. Finally. _Finally_. He couldn't wait to see the look on that bastard's face when they took him into custody. Aiichiro Nitori couldn't fool Rin any longer.

Well...so it seemed...until the plan began to fall apart.

First they met more resistance than anticipated within the first level. While Sousuke ordered for them to stay together and possibly retreat, Rin snuck on ahead, creeping into the innermost levels where Nitori hid.

He burst through the final door, finding the mob boss himself sitting at a card table surrounded by the only three mobsters not dispatched to handle the rest of the task force. Rin tazed the first two with fluid ease, utilizing both of his sidearms. As he squared off the last man standing between him and Nitori, Rin snarled, "Where's Mikoshiba?"

"Momo's not here right now, want me to leave him a message from you?" Nitori asked innocently.

Rin ducked the first punch thrown by the third guard, catching the second to his left shoulder before he dropped the pretense of a fist fight and tackled the usurper into the card table. Nitori calmly scooted his chair back from the grappling males so as to not disrupt the fight.

The mobster was strong, but Rin was driven, and it was only minutes before he had him in a non-lethal choke hold. The deputy tossed his unconscious body aside and stood before Nitori. At last. The mob boss had no where to run.

"On your knees, Nitori," he ordered withdrawing his hand cuffs from the back of his bulletproof vest.

"But we know each other so well now, why don't you start calling me Ai? Less of a mouthful, eh Rinrin?" He stared up at Rin with those insufferable blue eyes and that silky silver hair and that stupid beauty mark against that creamy complexion-

Focus.

"Don't make me ask again. On your knees."

"Sounded like a statement more than a question…" Nitori muttered, holding out his bare wrists.

Rin reached forwards to begin cuffing him when the mobster lunged suddenly, driving his knee into Rin's crotch which elicited a stream of most heinous swear words. He fell to his knees, the stream of curses far from ceasing. Nitori began practically skipping away before Rin could come to his senses. He jolted to his feet, breaking into a sprint.

That brat can't get far…

_There_.

Rin spotted a fleeting glint of the boy's silver hair rounding a corner. Wasting no time, the deputy flew after him, rapidly gaining on him within a few strides. Rin lunged, catching Nitori by the ankle. Both toppled. Nitori falling flat on his face and Rin collapsing to his knees.

He wasted no time pinning the mob boss in place to cuff him. Rin recited his rights monotonously before hauling Nitori to his feet.

"You win, Rin," he smirked, in _way_ too good of spirits for someone who had just been arrested.

* * *

><p>The raid had gone just about perfectly, if Rin didn't say so himself. Except he did. Because he had orchestrated the whole thing. Mobster Aiichiro Nitori was in custody and his identity as the famed mob boss was confirmed.<p>

Despite it being early in the morning, the police station allowed itself to have a bit of a celebration, complete with every cop stereotype: free donuts and plentiful coffee.

All was well until the phone at Rin's desk rang, completely ignored until it switched to voicemail. It wasn't until a female voice began calling for help that the police station fell silent. Rin in particular.

Gou's petrified voice fell away, replaced by a male's voice. "This is Momotaro Mikoshiba, and this message is for you, Rin Matsuoka. We have your sister. Hand over Aiichiro Nitori and we will let her go. Meet us at noon in the abandoned lot behind the old swim club if you agree to the trade. If not…" the recording ended, whether by choice or because the answering machine had run out was irrelevant. The station jolted into action. Wordlessly, Sousuke and Rin headed towards the holding cell that Nitori resided in.

"So you got my message," he said airily.

"Listen hear you little-" Sousuke began.

Rin put a hand on his shoulder, "let me take him downstairs. It's my sister who's in danger."

Sousuke nodded. He unlocked the cell, dragging Nitori off of his bunk and depositing him into Rin's custody.

"Have you decided to accept the terms?" He asked, ignoring Rin's unnecessarily harsh grip on his shoulder.

"Not a chance," Rin glowered at him, "we don't make deals with criminals like you."

They paused in front of an unlabeled door.

He shrugged, "and I don't usually make deals with police, but here we are."

Rin seized Nitori by the collar and dragged the young man down to a hidden interrogation room reserved for the worst of criminals.

Which in this case, a sister-napping-mob-boss fit the bill.

The deputy all but threw Nitori into a chair. He kicked his own chair aside and leaned over the table, getting as close to the mobster as he dared. "Where did you take Gou?"

"I told you the terms, you're just going to have to play my game if you want your sister back."

"Tell me where she is!" Rin roared, slamming a shaking fist onto the table.

"Nah ah ah, Rinrin, don't forget you're on camera," Nitori gestured to the surveillance cameras stationed around the dank little room.

Rin's rage dissolved instantly, voice becoming ice, "oh, I didn't tell you about this room, did I? This is the room where we put our most stubborn prisoners for extended questioning. There are no cameras. No one's watching. According to official records, this room doesn't exist."

Nitori's eyes widened a fraction. Now he was listening.

"It's just you and me, buddy. _You_ get to decide how painful this is going to be."

"Let me think about that, on one hand, I don't like getting beaten up, especially with those lovely arm muscles of yours, but I do like how you look when you're angry like this. Kinda sexy."

"That's IT!" Rin shoved aside the table, lifting Nitori out of his chair by the front of his shirt, and slamming him into the cement wall in a single fluid motion. He was gasping for breath now, uncertain why. Rin became vaguely aware he was still screaming at Nitori, still screaming at this infuriating, wicked, clever, cunning, gorgeous, beautiful piece of-

He stopped yelling, breathing deeply for several long seconds. Never had he been so grateful for soundproof walls.

"What have you done to me?" He hissed.

Nitori's hands were gripped over his hands that still clutched the front of his shirt. He could feel his heart pounding through the fabric. Rin's hands shook as he tightened his grip on the boy's shirt again.

"Nothing you haven't wanted-"

Rin silenced him by crushing his lips against his. Nitori let out a squeak of surprise, instantly reciprocating the kiss that burned his being to the core. The fire burned in both of them, unrestrained and all consuming, rushing from their open mouths to the tips of their toes and back again.

Much too soon, the deputy let out a gasp, as though finally coming to his senses, recoiling.

Nitori bit his lower lip, a little disappointed it didn't have the same effect as when Rin had. He waited to see what the man would do.

"How...long...have you been holding that back?" Nitori asked tentatively.

Rin looked down, face flushed as red as his hair.

"Probably just as long as I have," he mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Rin whispered. He still had Nitori pinned against the cement wall. But Rin didn't feel dangerous anymore. Shaky. Defeated, even.

"Ever since I first saw you in that interrogation room I _wanted_ you, and I _hated_ how you acted around that other officer. If Sousuke wasn't so paranoid, I would have taken him instead of your sister," Nitori's eyes went cold at the mention of the sheriff.

"_You_ wanted _me?_" Rin's voice was an incredulous whisper.

"Of course," he breathed, face inches away from Rin, watching with pleasure the redhead's struggle to _not_ kiss him again, "why do you think I led you to my hideout? Did you think all those clues just magically appeared because of your sublime deductive skills?" Rin sucked in a breath to interrupt, "you're a talented cop, Mr. Matsuoka, but you're no detective."

"But why?" Rin's grip went lax, "why go through all that trouble, risk indefinite incarceration, the discovery of your entire mob network...for me?"

"Isn't it exhilarating though? An ultimate game of cat and mouse. I _knew_ you'd never put me too deep into the slammer, because secretly, you _love_ the chase just as much as I do. You're worth the risks Rin Matsuoka, I could hide behind my carefully planted lines forever, but where's the fun in that? You made the thrill of the hunt worth it again...am I...worth it to you?" He tilted his head, caught off guard an instant later when Rin recaptured his lips, kissing him roughly. Nitori reached up his cuffed hands to grip the front of Rin's shirt, leaning into the deputy's desperate kisses.

Rin pulled away much too soon for Nitori's taste causing the shorter man to make an indignant sound.

"When do I get my sister back?" He growled, all business once more.

"As soon as you convince that thick-headed sheriff of yours to make the trade. Me for Gou."

"And what of you?"

"Oh, I'll go back into hiding for a bit, until the media hype dies down. When it's time for you to come after me, you'll know," he smiled, mischief playing behind those beautiful eyes.

"You can't evade the law forever," Rin backed away from him.

"A big part of that depends on you, but I know playing my cards on you is a solid bet," he trailed behind Rin, grinning like an idiot. The deputy stopped at the door, fumbling with the keys to the hidden room. Nitori crept beside him and went up on his toes, whispering in Rin's ear, "I know you can't stay away."

Rin stiffened, bristling to cover his discomfort. He finally managed to get the door open, gripping Nitori tightly by the shoulder. He led them through the dimly lit corridor and back up the rickety stairs to the main level of the police station.

Sousuke waited for them, sending a pointed look at Rin.

"We have to go through with the trade," his voice was rough, he realized, from yelling.

The sheriff nodded slowly, clearly discontent, but in no place to refuse. "Bring the prisoner over here so he can call his gang to bring Gou to the agreed location."

"Why thank you sheriff," Nitori sing-songed as he accepted the phone from Sousuke.

The sheriff's eyes narrowed, so full of malice Rin tensed instinctively in case he needed to throw himself between Sousuke and Nitori. To protect Ai. The name felt weird rolling around in his mind, but at the same time...so natural. Ai. He rather liked it.

Nitori dialed the phone, Momo picking up on the other end, "Bring the girl to the agreed location, remember that she is not to be harmed in any way."

He hung up and nodded at the sheriff and deputy.

"It's done?" Sousuke demanded.

"Yes sir," Nitori shot a sarcastic smile in the direction of a frowning Rin.

Sousuke immediately ordered all three of them, plus a newbie officer, to pile into a police car. The sheriff drove, letting the newbie take shotgun for the sake of "gaining experience. Rin got to sit in the back with Nitori to ensure the mobster wasn't going to "try anything."

"Look at this, our first car ride together," Nitori murmured, snatching a look at the deputy who was doing everything in his power not to stare at the gorgeous pain in the ass by his side.

"Shut it, Ai," Rin growled, keeping his eyes trained forward. Sousuke and the other officer might not be able to hear what they were saying in the back, but they could certainly be watching through the rearview mirror.

"Mmm, so it's 'Ai' now?" Nitori leaned back, "glad to know we're finally on a first name basis, Rinrin."

"I told you never to call me that again," Rin hissed, finally stealing a glance at mob boss.

"I'm sorry...I just...like how you say my name," he mumbled, looking away almost bashfully.

And Rin could have killed him.

How _dare_ that little shit act all sweet and shy when Rin _knew_ what a manipulative bastard he really was. The deputy fumed, turning a color similar to his hair while Nitori stared out the window, sneaking an occasional glance at the much more pleasing sight beside him.

The car ride ended shortly thereafter, and Nitori was removed from the vehicle. An awkward silence ensued while Gou was led out on the other side of the drop off point, nervous and pale, but unharmed.

Rin poked his head out of the squad car as they made the exchange.

"I'll never stop chasing you," he swore.

Nitori smiled over his shoulder.

"That's what I love to hear."

* * *

><p><strong>See you next water time...<strong>

**(Omg, so original *rolls eyes*)**

***In case anyone was unaware, "taking point" is a term utilized for the person leading a raid. They are the most exposed and call the shots. **

**Also, Nitori probably seemed a bit OOC, simply because he's not the sweet little kohai, but a sassafrass mobster. Though I feel like Nitori can actually be pretty sassy. **


	2. BONUS 1

**A little snippet from Nitori's perspective since most of the story is in Rin's perspective. And also some Momo action because he didn't get much screen time. **

* * *

><p>*BONUS*<p>

_Previous to the Raid_

"You're doing _what?_" Momo yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Nitori hissed.

"You're doing what?" Momo whispered at nearly the same volume.

"I'm going to let myself get arrested," the mobster shrugged, "That deputy is on our trail, wouldn't want to disappoint.

"Are you telling me this whole time, not disposing of the getaway car like usual, that 'anonymous tip' were all part of some scheme? Why?" Momo's eyes had grown wide, "and here I'm usually the irresponsible one!"

"You're _always_ the irresponsible one," Nitori corrected, "minus this one time."

"Yeah well, you still haven't told me why you're blowing this whole popsicle stand," Momo stretched his hands over his head, accidentally knocking off his fedora. "And by popsicle stand, I mean-"

"I know, you mean the whole operation," Nitori frowned, "my rationale is on a need to know basis. In the meantime, while the raid is going on, you will be-"

"I got it!" Momo pointed at Nitori, "You think that redheaded cop is cute!"

Nitori colored instantly, "N-no, that's rid-diculous….I'm just…" he shook his head, "while the raid is going, you will be doing a very important errand for me, okay?"

"What! I don't get to be a part of the raid?" Momo groaned, "I was gonna have a code name! We were gonna use walkie talkies and be like "Stagbeetle to Sharkbait, what's your angle?" he started pacing back and forth, "when am I ever gonna have the chance to use that code name? It's a stroke of genius I say!"

"Focus Momo," Nitori sighed, trying to be patient, "while I await capture, you will be kidnapping this young lady," he pulled out a photo.

Momo, not listening, grumbled, "he probably doesn't want me to get in the way of his cop boyfriend - oh hey is that a girl?"

Sometimes having Momo as his second in command was more like having a puppy. Nitori repeated himself, "you'll be kidnapping Miss Gou Matsuoka. She's the deputy's little sister. I'll need her as leverage for my release, understood?"

Momo took the photo like it was a present, "so cute," he whispered. "Are you sure she's his sister?"

The mob boss rolled his eyes, "Of course, I made sure to get the deputy's name when he was interrogating me. And the girl is to be taken unharmed, gently, and unbothered by your flirting, capiche?"

"Aww, of course you have to suck all the fun out of this!" Momo whined, "first I can't do the raid, then I can't even flirt with this cute girl. You really are just as brutal as everyone thinks you are, boss."

Nitori shook his head, "do you remember when you first started being a criminal?"

"Yeah, sure, did some petty crimes, kinda liked it," his smile slanted, "dragged you into it too, didn't I?"

"Mhm, until I got sick of being arrested for your ill thought out thefts."

"You were always tentative in that respect...afraid of a little fun," Momo smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"_Sure_ what's more fun than being stuffed in a prison cell with twenty other smelly burly men," Nitori shook his head, "running the entire black market is so much more effective, and lucrative."

"Yeah, 'specially when no one suspects a seasoned mobster to be a fragile young man. You fooled everyone." He tucked the photo into the front part of his trench coat.

"Except Rin," Nitori murmured.

"Mmm. Be careful with this, boss. Your pretty little face doesn't belong behind bars.

"And _you_ be respectful and courteous with Miss Matsuoka." Nitori countered.

"_Fine_. Oh, and if that Rin guy gives you any trouble, kick his ass for me!" Momo did a fist pump.

"Don't you have someone to be collecting?"

"Whoop yeah!" the bobbing, over enthusiastic mobster sprang into action, disappearing from the hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like this mobsterpolice AU so I'll probs be posting a few more bonus one-shots**


	3. BONUS 2 Sick Day

**One more snippet for this story. It's not terribly relevant, but the plot bunny snuck up on me and demanded to be written. I'm not sure how this fits in chronologically with everything else, but we could all use a bit more Rintori fluff in our lives. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Sick Day<em>

Rin was sick. He could no longer deny it. Not just runny sinuses, no it was coughing and headaches and dark circles under his eyes, a sore throat and elevated temperature. Despite shuffling through work in a drowsy haze, covering pesky coughs, and sniffling profusely, the stubborn deputy was wont to admit his impediment. At least until Sousuke inevitably noticed and asked RIn if he wanted to take the rest of the day off to recover. Which of course he refused until Sousuke's request became an order and Rin ended up at his tiny apartment fitfully trying to rest.

He'd texted Makoto, Haru, Nagisa, and Rei to let them know he couldn't make lunch at the cafe, and as expected they all replied with well wishes and offers to come over and fix him soup or something to 'help him feel better'. Rin rejected their offerings on the grounds of not wanting to infect anyone else.

Feeling exhausted but too stuffy to sleep, Rin's mind had drifted off to a state of oblivion that was almost comfortable when his doorbell rang.

With great discomfort, he rose to his feet and stumbled over to the door, opening it slowly.

"What do you want?" He grumbled to the visitor.

Before he could finish the statement, the visitor in question had jumped up and placed and awkward kiss on his chin, completely missing his slightly gaping mouth.

Nitori had quite forgotten how much taller Rin was than he, and fell a couple inches short on his greeting kiss. Nonetheless, the mobster would not be deterred by his misstep.

"I've come to care for you in your sickness!" He announced, holding forward two plastic bags full of mystery items.

"You knew I was sick and you still tried to kiss me?" Rin grumbled, barely piecing together the shorter man's rambling.

"Eh, It's worth the risk," he shrugged, "are you going to let me in?"

"First tell me how you found my address - wait, how did you know I was sick in the first place?"

"Let me in and I'll explain all," Nitori gave Rin an experimental shove to see if he'd move from the doorframe. The bleary deputy allowed Nitori inside with only minor complaining.

"Remember when I had Momo kidnap Gou?"

"How could I forget?" Rin leaned against the closed door, eyes half-shut.

"Well when he did, he confiscated her phone and ransacked all her information, for reference, of course. One of the things extracted from her phone was your place of residence. Good thing I had it too. Evidently you've been ignoring the help your other friends offered, so if you won't accept a favor from a friend, you can accept one from me."

"How do you know about my friends?" Rin broke into a coughing fit as he finished.

"You mean quiet Haru who's totally in love with the kind tall one, Makoto? Let's not forget the bubbly little Nagisa and his bespectacled husband Rei. I was watching them in that quaint little cafe you're always hanging around. They were talking about you, concerned that you weren't taking good enough care of yourself. But they wanted to respect your boundaries and not impede on your residence if you didn't want them."

"You have no such qualms," Rin muttered between coughs.

"Exactly, so after listening in on their conversation awhile, I stepped forward and claimed to be an intern at the police station who had befriended you, yada yada, I convinced them to give me some homemade soup to deliver to you and here I am."

"Why are you keeping tabs on me and my friends?" Rin asked suspiciously.

"My reasons for you should be obvious. As for your friends, it's good to know who they are...for future reference," Nitori caught Rin's mortified expression and clarified, "so, if the mob ever targeted them, I'd know who they are and be able to dissuade the other mobsters, nothing nefarious, I swear."

Rin made a disgruntled noise and shifted his weight, still leaning against the door.

Nitori shook his head, "you look awful. You need bed rest, come now," the smaller man hooked an arm around Rin's waist and began dragging him to his bed. The deputy put up surprisingly little resistance, allowing Nitori to deposit him onto the rumpled covers.

"I brought some soup you can heat up later," he called over his shoulder as he bustled into Rin's tiny kitchen, setting the container on the counter. "I also brought some drugs - no not the kind you're thinking of - some cold medicine to help with all that congestion and cough drops. I wasn't sure what kind to get so I bought cherry flavored to match your hair."

Rin sniffled in response, too tired to come up with a retort.

Nitori returned to his bedside with a glass of water and a pill, "drink up!"

Although he didn't like the thought of a mob boss ordering him around, Rin obeyed.

"Some of the side effects are drowsiness, so you'd do well to take a nap," he pressed the back of his hand against Rin's forehead.

The redhead almost jumped at the shocking cold of the boy's touch.

"Mmm, just as I thought, you've got a fever. A pretty high one too. It's gonna have to break soon or you'll need to see a doctor."

Rin made a face at the thought. He did _not_ want to see a doctor.

"The resolution is simple: bundle up and try to sweat it out," Nitori began pulling several blankets and a heavy quilt over Rin, pausing before the redhead was completely covered to climb onto the bed beside him.

"What are you doing?" Rin croaked, eyes wide.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything pervy, we've only just confessed our undying love for one another, let's not move too quickly now." Nitori chuckled as he snuggled in beside Rin.

"Undying love? I feel like that's giving yourself a bit too much credit." Rin shook his head, "Honestly Ai, you're going to get sick being so close to me." He hoped reasoning with Nitori this way would work, overlooking his discomfort of the boy's closeness.

"Do you think I care?" He lay on his side; the two of them barely able to fit on Rin's tiny cot, "besides, this way you'll be warmer." He pulled the quilt up under Rin's chin, resting his own head against Rin's shoulder, nuzzling into his messy hair.

Rin couldn't tell if it was the cold medicine, or him simply conceding to the whims of the mobster he had unwitting let into his apartment, but he soon found himself relaxing, allowing the boy to snuggle flush against his body, one arm curled under his chin, the other thrown carelessly across Rin's chest. The redhead shifted one arm to stretch off to the side, his other hand resting lightly against Nitori's lower back. Between the sleep medicine and his overwhelming exhaustion, Rin was soon fast asleep.

Nitori watched him intently as his breathing slowed to a gentle rate; his mouth hung open, snoring softly through his congested sinuses. The mob boss smiled, enjoying the warmth and closeness lying beside Rin brought him. A pleasant shiver ran through his body as Rin adjusted his hand to rest flat against the small of his back. With a sigh, he set his face into the open pillow beside Rin's head, soon falling asleep himself.

An indiscernible amount of time passed before Rin's eyes snapped open. He was vaguely aware of shivering despite being covered in heavy blankets. A sheen of sweat clung to his entire body. Rin would have sat up in a rush were it not for a him being restrained by an arm wrapped possessively around his head. Ai. Now he remembered why he had felt so ridiculously warm. The smaller man's face was pressed into the pillow beside his head, making Rin wonder how in the world he could breathe.

He shook the silver haired man, "Ai, wake up."

"Mmm?" he moaned sleepily.

"Why am I sweating?"

"I dunno," Nitori mumbled, "why is the sky blue?" His head popped up, blue eyes shining, "your fever broke, dummy," he pulled the corner of one blanket free to dab off Rin's face. "you're looking better already."

Rin smiled weakly, eyes still heavy lidded. "I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"Darn right you do," Nitori grinned hesitating a moment before asking, "c-can I kiss you?" They were so close already, why miss the opportunity?

"You're going to get sick," Rin warned.

"Psh, I'll take my chances," Nitori leaned over him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Rin instantly slid the hand resting on Nitori's lower back up to the nape of his neck, demanding a little more from the kiss. He was happy to oblige, especially when Rin started running his fingers through his silky hair.

Nitori pulled away as soon as Rin had to turn his head to cough, pressing another kiss to the tip of his nose and then his forehead.

"That's enough for today," he chortled, sliding out from under the covers, "would you look at the time, I'm almost late."

"Late for what?" Rin coughed.

"Hmm, like I'd tell the deputy of the police that," Nitori gathered up his coat and hat, "the soup is on the counter, microwave it when you're ready, drink lots of water and take one more pill before you go to sleep tonight, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Rin sighed, "thanks Ai."

"Don't thank me just yet," he smirked as he exited the apartment.

* * *

><p>Rin slept most of the rest of the day, feeling good enough to return to work in the morning.<p>

"Back already, deputy?" Sousuke greeted.

"Yeah, I think the worst is over," Rin smiled. The dark circles under his eyes had dissipated and though his nose was still runny, it had subsided to a healthy flow.

"That was fast, did you see a doctor?"

The redhead jumped slightly, remembering the events of the previous day, "er, no, a um...neighbor of mine dropped off some soup, and I just turned the heat up and sweated out the fever."

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Sousuke clapped him on the shoulder before returning to his desk.

* * *

><p>Back at the mob's other hideout, Nitori sneezed.<p>

"Oy, boss, you catch a cold?" Momo asked, appearing by his side.

"Probably," the mobster shrugged, wiping off his nose with the sleeve of his trench coat.

"How'd that happen? You haven't been hanging around any sick people," Momo pried.

"Must have caught it from someone passing me on the street," Nitori said evasively.

"Rotten luck," the orange-haired mobster sighed, "oh hey, so that raid yesterday went well. Would've gone even better if you had been there the whole time." He raised an eyebrow.

"I was out on personal business-" Nitori turned his head to cough. Damn, he really was coming down with whatever Rin had, with no one to blame but himself. "I bet that jerk isn't even going to visit me when I'm sick..." he muttered.

"What?" Momo asked.

"Nevermind," Nitori shook his head, stifling another cough. "show me what you and the boys got from yesterday's raid, I'm sure it still needs to be inventoried."

End.


	4. BONUS 3

**Just one more...**

Nitori had watched enough romance films in his day to know that watching your amorous interest sleep was wrong, disturbing, and possibly a felony. The latter wouldn't normally phase the mob boss, but he had to admit. Watching Rin sleep was creepy.

But he had to check on him.

Nitori ran the tumultuous events of the day through his head, rubbing tired, bloodshot eyes, and wishing he did not have to be here checking up on Rin.

Who, of course, was just fine, sleeping deeply, drooling into his pillow, messy red hair sticking every which way...if watching him didn't feel like such a violation Nitori would have rather enjoyed seeing Rin so pleasantly fast asleep.

He yawned, failing at his vow for constant villigence. Despite his mental discipline, Nitori still felt like a five-ton steel safe rested precariously on his shoulders.

One of his mobsters had deserted that morning, and like most criminals, he left with all the sublime finesse of a lunatic, threatening his former comrades, waving firearms...it was a miracle the police had not heard the ruckus.

Momo tried to reason with him. Then Nitori himself. Their pleading - turned - ordering did little but fuel the flames of the mobster's desertion. Evidently it had been a long time coming. This man was displeased with the manner in which Nitori ran the mob, especially concerning the police. In the wake of Nitori's capture, release, and recapture including a raid, he felt they needed to fire back at the Iwatobi police force.

Nitori sighed, careful not to let his breath fog the window. Unlike the mob boss, who preferred to gain his revenge through blackmailing, shanghaiing, swindling, and the oh-so-satisfying business of outsmarting, this mobster's idea of revenge was simple.

He wanted blood. More specifically the blood of police officers, to which he felt so much aggression.

The mobster had kept one of his former comrades hostage before he could skuttle off so that Nitori had little choice but to let him go.

_A self-proclaimed cop-killer..._

A wrench twisted in his gut again. It had been there all day, tightening, nauseating...

And Nitori's thoughts, like the so often did, flew to Rin. As deputy he would be a higher priority target (Sousuke being the highest, but Nitori couldn't care less about him).

So like a phantom he had crept along the eaves and rooftops of the city, silhouetted by the bright lights of downtown to Rin's tiny apartment. There he had crouched on the windowsill for a good hour, watching, listening, convinced the killer would waste no time.

His paranoia went unfulfilled after an hour more, and Nitori decided to give up his watch for the night. It was too late to make an intelligent kill. Not enough time to hide the evidence before the sun came to wake the early risers.

Nitori brushed his fingers - carefully gloved - against the window. He wouldn't be able to come every night, and Rin was an able-bodied man, trained to handle anything...

But neither that nor anything would keep him from worrying.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
